If Happy Ever After Did Exist
by Eternity in Paris
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny had twin daughters. They never got married but they tried to get along for the sake of their children and raised them in Europe to hide them from their enemies. Someone from the past gets wind of them and the girls suddenly disappear without a trace. Jenny and Gibbs will have to work together to find them. Will it bring them closer? Or tear them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from NCIS or whatever is in this story aside from Janelle and Jacklyn. If I did own NCIS Jenny would be alive and she would be with Gibbs. IWILLGODOWNWITHTHISSHIP!**_

_**Just a little supposed one-shot/song-fic about Jenny & Jethro but the plot ended up longer than what I expected. They're my favorite NCIS couple. 'Cuz you know, they just have this tragic love story in the TV show and it totally breaks my heart that they never got together. Don't get me wrong though, I love love love Jamie Lee Curtis. But she's no Jenny Shepard. I'm still totally shipping Jibbs even if Jenny's dead (Who knows? She might've faked her death and is in hiding in Mexico). Lol XD anyway, enough of my ramblings. The song is called "Payphone" by: Maroon 5 feat. Wiz Khalifa.**_

_**Summary: Gibbs and Jenny had twin daughters. They never got married but they tried to get along for the sake of their children and raised them in Europe to hide them from their enemies. Someone from the past gets wind of them and the girls suddenly disappear without a trace. Jenny and Gibbs will have to work together to find them. Will it bring them closer? Or tear them apart forever?**_

* * *

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me._

_You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_

_'Cause you forgot yesterday._

_I gave you my love to borrow,_

_But you just gave it away._

_You can't expect me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before,_

_But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_Now I'm at a payphone_

_[Wiz Khalifa:]_

_Man, fuck that shit_

_I'll be out spending all this money_

_While you're sitting round wondering_

_Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,_

_Made it from the bottom_

_Now when you see me I'm stunning,_

_And all of my cars start with a push of a button_

_Telling me the chances I blew up_

_Or whatever you call it,_

_Switch the number to my phone_

_So you never could call it,_

_Don't need my name on my shirt,_

_You can tell it I'm ballin._

_Swish, what a shame could have got picked_

_Had a really good game but you missed your last shot_

_So you talk about who you see at the top_

_Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for._

_Phantom pulled up valet open doors_

_Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for_

_Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take_

_that little piece of shit with you._

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

* * *

**If "Happy Ever After" Did Exist**

_**NCIS HQ/Bullpen**_

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Tony crumpled another piece of paper and aimed for Ziva.

"Tony, if you value your hand I suggest that you stop throwing those at Ziva." Gibbs said.

"But it's such a _boring_ day boss! There's new case and I finished my report already." Tony whined.

"You're whining like a little snitch!" Ziva said.

"Bitch. It's whining like a little bitch. Not snitch Zee-vah." Tony wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Whatever. It's the same thing."

"No it's not. You see, a snitch is when you tell one someone – kinda like what probie does. And a bitch is-" Tony was cut off as Gibbs smacked the back of his head.

"Sorry boss. I'm just gonna work on cold cases now, boss!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked to the elevator as Ziva and McGee snickered.

"Way to kick a guy when he's down guys. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ziva said to a glaring Tony.

The team worked for about half an hour when Tony looked up and saw two girls dressed in a private school uniform.

"Hi. Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo at your service." Tony greeted, looking at them up and down.

"Enregistrer garçon amoureux de lui. Vous pouvez passer pour notre grand-père." Said the girl who's hair hung loose over her shoulders.

"Oh French! Ziva, what did she say?"

"Pouvez-vous nous dire où l'agent spécial Gibbs est s'il vous plaît?" The other girl who's hair is in a ponytail spoke.

"She said: 'Save it lover boy. You can pass for our grandfather.' and the other girl said 'Can you please tell us where Special Agent Gibbs is please?'" Ziva laughed as she translated.

"Very funny Ziva." Tony rolled his eyes at her and turned back to the girls, "Gibbs will be back any minute ladies." He gave them a mega-watt smile, which faltered when they rolled their eyes and walked past him.

"Quels sont vos noms? _(What are your names?)_" Asked Ziva.

"Je m'apelle Janelle. _(My name is Janelle.)_" The girl with her hair down said.

"Je m'apelle Jacklyn. _(My name is Jacklyn.)_" The other girl with her hair in a ponytail responded.

"Oi, Ziva! McGoo and I are kinda clueless here."

"Pouves-vous parler anglais? _(Can you speak English?)_" Ziva asked.

"Oui." They both answered.

"What did you two need with Gibbs?" McGee asked.

"That is classified." Answered Janelle with her British accent mixed with a little French.

"Whoa. I thought you guys are French?" Tony asked, bewildered.

The twins laughed and the team watched in horror as Jacklyn sat on Gibbs' chair and Janelle sat on the desk. _No one_ sits on Gibbs' desk. _EVER._

"You guys might not want to sit there." McGee said.

"Why not?" Asked Jacklyn.

"That's Gibbs' desk! He'll kill you guys when he sees you sitting on his desk!"

"Wanna bet?" Jacklyn countered.

"Anyway," Janelle started, changing the subject, "we go to school in France but we grew up in England. That's why we have the accent."

"What are you guys doing all the way here and still in your uniforms?"

"Spring break. We went straight to the airport once we got out."

"Where are your parents?" Ziva asked.

"Somewhere." Janelle and Jacklyn smirked at each other.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs strolled out with his cup of coffee.

"Get off the desk! Quick! Gibbs is here!" Tony whisper-yelled.

"Make us." The twins said in unison.

Tony shook his head and pretended to work like the others.

* * *

Gibbs strolled in to the bullpen and saw his two daughters chatting animatedly with each other. Oblivious to their surroundings. Gibbs walked up to Janelle who was sitting on his desk and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Voulez-vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes assis sur mon bureau mademoiselle? _(Would you like to explain why you are sitting on my desk mademoiselle?)_" Gibbs smirked when Janelle jumped in surprise.

"Bonjour papa! _(Hello daddy!)_" Janelle smiled innocently and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bonjour! _(Hello!)_" Jacklyn greeted her father with a hug.

"Bonjour mes filles. Il est bon de voir tous les deux vous. Avez-vous un vol en toute sécurité? _(Hello my girls. It is good to see the both of you. Did you have a safe flight?)_"

* * *

"Papa?" Tony whispered at Ziva.

"Did you know Gibbs had kids?" Ziva asked.

"No! Did you?"

"Why in the world do you think I'm asking you if I knew?"

Tony crumpled a piece of paper up and threw it at McGee.

"Pssst! McGee!"

"What?"

"Did you know that Gibbs had kids?"

"Why would I know Tony?"

"Just wondering."

* * *

"Peut-on aller voir la mère? _(Can we go see mom/mother?)_" Jacklyn asked.

"Sure." Gibbs nodded, and led them to the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you, Elf lord." Janelle teased.

"Wha- How did you know about that?" McGee asked.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Jacklyn winked.

"Oh, probie! You just got owned!" Tony laughed.

"Same goes for you, Herpes boy." Janelle smirked as she passed by.

"How?" Tony scratched his head.

Ziva snickered and lifted her phone and began dialing.

"Abby?"

"**Yeah?**"

"You won't believe this!"

"**What? Is everything okay? Is Gibbs okay? Is-**"

"Everything is just fine Abby. But did you know, there's Gibblettes on the loose?"

"**WHAT?** **NO WAY!**"

"It's true Abs. We've seen it for ourselves!" Tony cut in, putting the phone on speaker.

"**Wait, did you guys just say 'Gibblettes'? As in **_**plural?**_"

"Yup. They're twins." McGee confirmed.

"**OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS! I **_**have**_** to get up there now! Are they still there?**"

"No. They went upstairs with Gibbs. You reckon they're the director's too?" McGee asked.

"Well it takes two to do the horizontal tango McGoo. And judging by the looks of the girls – the flaming red hair and the long legs that go on for – sorry. Anyway, their looks and personality scream the boss and the boss' boss."

Ziva rolled her eyes and told Abby to come up to the bullpen before hanging up.

* * *

**Author's Note: Gahhh... It's supposed to be a one-shot. But it's getting late and I really want to post it up. So I guess I'll just make it with multiple chapters. -_-" (sighs). I know there's no Jenny here. But she'll be in the next chapter. This was kinda just the intro. also, I have a link in my profile for who I think would kinda be the twins. I know the older versions are weird but you'll get them once you go to the website. I know its kinda weird that the girls are in Europe and Jenny and Jethro are in the US, but just think of it that they are protecting them that way. LOL. Please review guys! You know I love them(: No haters please.**

**xoxo,**

**~P**


	2. Chapter 2

_**torontogirl12:**__** thank you(:**_

_**left my heart in Paris:**__** I am jealous! I've always wanted a twin. I think it's so cool that someone looks exactly like you(: Sadly, I'm an only child so I take it out on my fics. LOL.**_

_**fashiongirl97:**__** Yeah. I was gonna make it short and straight to the point but I just thought that would make my story boring and I wouldn't get as much feedback from it like what happened to my other story.**_

_**WiseGirl3:**__** thank you(:**_

**_This chapter is for those nice people right there who reviewed my story. Thanks guys(:_**

_**I just realized that the lyrics was really, really long. It didn't look that long when I checked it with my computer. But when I opened it on my phone it was like scrolling through some endless song. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter even though it was short and no Jenny in it. Also, check out my other story, **__**Any Other World**__**, its also a Jibbs story and a little crossover with the Gallagher Girls.**_

* * *

_**NCIS HQ/Jenny's Office**_

"Yes. Of course sir. I will check on it as soon as I can. Alright. Take care. You too. Bye." Jenny rubbed her temples as she hung up the phone. Speaking with the Secretary of the Navy for 2 hours straight was such a pain. Even though the SecNav is like a father to her, he can still get a little overbearing at times.

"Director?" Cynthia called through the speakers.

"Yes?"

"Special Agent Gibbs is here to see you. Along with two other ladies who refused to give their names." Cynthia sighed.

"Send them in." Jenny straightened up on her chair when Cynthia said Gibbs' name. And she said that there were two others with him. She could only think of two girls who would give her employees a hard time on her watch.

"Bonjour mama! _(Hello mom!)_" The twins bursted through the heavy steel doors.

Jenny's face lit up at the sight of her two daughters. She smiled at them and stood up to give them a kiss and a hug.

"Comment êtes-vous mes chéris? _(How are you my darlings?)_"

"Impressionnant. _(Awesome.)_" Janelle said.

"Je n'ai jamais été mieux. _(Never been better.)_" Jacklyn answered.

"I trust that you had a good flight?" Jenny asked as she sat on one of the chairs on the conference table and motioned for them to do the same.

"The food tasted like plastic." Janelle complained.

"It couldn't be that bad." Jenny soothed.

"Oh, it was. We should've just gotten the flight with the layover in London. We could've bought food and snuck it on board." Jacklyn said.

Jenny smiled at her daughters' complains. Completely ignoring Gibbs who was leaning against the door in front of them. Janelle and Jacklyn looked at each other, sensing the awkwardness around them.

"So…" Jacklyn started.

They were saved from small talk when Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He listened to the speaker on the phone and hung up after a while.

"I have to go. Do you want to take them out to dinner tonight, _madam_ _director_?"

The twins cringed when they heard their dad call their mom madam director. She always hated it when someone addressed her _that_ way.

"Yes. At the usual place. Do you want to meet us there _Leroy_?"

"I'll be there by 8." Gibbs rolled his eyes at her and gave the girls a kiss before slamming the doors on his way out.

"Why can't you guys ever get along?" Jacklyn asked.

"Il est très compliqué mon amour. _(It is very complicated my love.)_" Jenny sighed.

"Wow. Everyone's doing an awful lot of sighing today." Janelle said.

"It's been a crazy day. Listen, I still have to go to MTAC and speak to the other agency directors. Why don't you two go and have lunch and just come back here?"

"Okay. Do you want us to bring you anything back?" Janelle asked.

"Coffee from Starbucks would be good."

"Thank God you don't drink those weird stuff from Coffee Bean anymore!"

"Hey! What's wrong with Coffee Bean?" Jacklyn asked defensively.

"Oh, nothing…" Janelle teased.

"Chop-chop ladies. I have to go."

"Okay. Au revoir! Rendez-vous plus tard, mama. _(Goodbye! See you later mom.)_" Janelle said and contied to tease Jacklyn on their way out.

Jenny shook her head at their antics. Her youngest just loves to wind her older sister up. As she was gathering the things that she needed to bring in MTAC, Ziva barged in without knocking.

"I'm so sorry director! I tried to stop her from barging in and-"

"That's alright Cynthia. I'll take it from here."

* * *

Ziva closed the door and stood in front of Jenny with her arms crossed.

"I see Jethro has been rubbing off on you Ziva."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About Jacklyn and Janelle!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I didn't even know they existed until today when they came strolling in looking for Gibbs!"

"I didn't think it was important."

"They are your children Jenny! And I am your friend! I have been there for you for a long time and I saved your life back in Cairo. Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?"

Jenny sighed and sat back down on her chair and rubbed her temples.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about them. But it's for their own safety."

"What is going Jenny? You know you can tell me anything. I am your friend and I am here for you whenever you have the need to talk to someone."

"It's just… It's complicated you know?"

"Oh trust me. Being on Gibbs' team, I've seen complicated so many times you don't even know."

Jenny laughed and started telling her the whole story.

"It started out a long time ago. Before the girls were even born. Decker, Jethro, and I were in a deep undercover mission in Paris. The mission lasted for about two years. Jethro and I were undercover as two married assassins and Decker was some billionaire playboy. We were ordered to kill three arms dealers. Jethro and Decker killed the two men that they were assigned to but I couldn't kill the woman that they gave me. I chased after her all the way up to the Eiffel tower and finally cornered her. As I was pointing my gun at her, she begged and cried for mercy. She pleaded for me not to kill her because she was pregnant. The father was the one that Jethro had killed. She said if I kill her, it is like I am murdering a child. A child who hasn't even had the chance to live, to see daylight, or to even breathe fresh air. That ticked me off because that same morning, I found out I was pregnant. The girls were probably the size of a pea and I loved them already. I was ready to give everything up for them – even my own life just so they can live. So I felt sorry for the woman and told her to flee the country and never show up again. When I came back to the apartment we were staying at, I told Jethro that I couldn't kill her."

"Did he ever ask you why?"

"He did. And I told him the whole story. Even the part where I found out that I was pregnant and I just couldn't kill her because the child deserved to live."

"What did Gibbs do?"

"He covered for me. Told the higher ups that it was a success even though I left a loose end."

"What did he say when you told him that you were pregnant?"

"He was over the moon. He started thinking of baby names the same night." Jenny smiled at the memory.

"How come it didn't work out between the two of you? Your relationship seems prefect."

"It was I suppose. But after a few months after we got back, I started getting death threats. At first I didn't take it seriously. But the letters started mentioning Gibbs and how they were going to kill him."

"Was it from that woman that you couldn't kill back in the mission?"

"Svetlana? No. It was her sister this time. Her sister said that I cause her sister pain since the team killed the father of the child. I started to think that they might come after Jethro. So I couldn't stay with him anymore. I cancelled the wedding and gave him the ring back…"

"You two were _engaged_?" Ziva gasped.

"Yeah," Jenny smiled, "when he proposed I became the happiest woman on earth. Life was good. I found out I was pregnant with twins, I love Jethro, and we were getting married. But Svetlana's sister had too ruin it all. I couldn't have the father of my children die because of a mistake that I made. So I broke it off with him and became obsessed with my job. I thought that the higher that I get on the ladder, the better the protection that I can give with my kids and Jethro. But in the process, I lost Jethro. I suppose I had that coming when I called off the engagement. But a girl can dream right?"

"You said you love him? Not past tense?"

"No… I don't think it's the fact that he is the father of my children either. But I think my feelings for him never really went away."

"Your story is like a – what was that you Americans were obsessed with? That Romeo & Juliet love story. Except yours involves a bunch of Russian assassins."

"Living the dangerous life is the current trend these days." Jenny joked.

"Why did you let the girls grow up in Europe rather than here with the two of you?"

"With my job – being the first and youngest female director of an armed federal agency, means that everyone wants the scoop. The press gets really bad. Unlike over there. They don't know who the girls are. Plus if Jethro and I are here, Svetlana's sister's attention would be focused on us."

"How? Doesn't she know they exist?"

"No. I gave birth in France so it was relatively private and then I raised them in England. Her sister never got wind of them since I was usually here in the US and I just get a private jet to take me to them whenever it doesn't get hectic here."

"But don't you miss out on their school stuff? Aren't kids big on those kinds of things?"

"They go to a boarding school in France called Beauxbatons Academy. It's not the traditional boarding school."

"So what are they doing here in the US?"

"They've always wanted to come here and since it's Spring break, I thought I'd surprise them with tickets."

"What about the sister?"

"The threats stopped a couple of months after I became director. Either she got bored or she just gave up."

"You still should keep an eye out though. With Russian assassins, you never know."

"Yeah. I have a couple of people keeping an eye on them and so far, nothing."

"I hope they stay safe Jenny. For the sake of your sanity. Wouldn't want our director going coo-coo." Ziva teased.

"Coo-coo?" Jenny raised her eye brows.

"Haven't had a new case in a while. Tony won't shut up."

"You two have been getting close lately."

"Oh please."

* * *

_**NCIS HQ/Bullpen**_

"So tell me, little miss Gibblettes, where are you guys from? How come I didn't know about you guys? Is the Silver Haired Fox and our Fearless Red-head Leader really your parents? Gibbs! Why are they giving me a weird look? Am I weird? Am I talking too much? Oh my gosh, I rambling on and on again am I?"

Abby continued speaking as Jacklyn and Janelle slowly backed up to Gibbs. Slightly terrified by the tall Goth in high pigtails and platform boots.

"Ce n'est pas grave. _(It's okay.)_" Gibbs laughed at his daughters' terrified expressions.

"Etes-vous sûr? _(Are you sure?)_" Jacklyn asked.

"Est-elle vraiment comme ça? _(Is she really like that?_" Janelle asked too, with a tone of fascination.

"Gibbs! You guys are leaving me out with you French speaking skills here!" Abby complained.

"Sorry Abs. Why don't the three of you go out to lunch and get to know each other?"

"Sounds great Gibbs! Come on Gibblettes!" Abby jumped up and down to the twins and led them to the elevator.

When the three women left, Gibbs grabbed his gun and badge from his desk.

"Gear up. Dead lieutenant in Quantico. Tony, get Ziva upstairs and I'll meet you in the garage. McGee, gas the truck."

* * *

_**NCIS HQ/Jenny's Office**_

There was a knock on the door and Tony peeked his head in.

"Director?"

"Yes Agent DiNozzo?"

"Need Officer David. We have a new case."

"Alright I'll send her down in a moment."

"I jinxed it didn't I?" Ziva said.

"You really are spending too much time with DiNozzo. But yes, you _jinxed_ it." Jenny laughed.

"It was nice talking to you Jenny. And I'm sorry for barging in like that."

"It was alright. I know I should've told you a long time ago. But thank you for understanding Ziva."

"No problem."

Ziva smiled and walked out the door. Jenny stood up and started rushing to gather her things again since their talk made her late for the meeting.

* * *

_**Don't forget to check out the pics that I posted on what the twins kinda look like. And just use your imagination and it'll make sense XD Please review(:**_

_**xoxo**_

_**~P**_


End file.
